


Shattered to Pieces

by Mister_Martian_Man



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Doppelganger, Explicit Language, Genderbending, Healing, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Other, Slow Romance, Spoilers, Team Bonding, Team as Family, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Martian_Man/pseuds/Mister_Martian_Man
Summary: "Are you guys alright?"The words are faint and almost incomprehensible but somehow, they mange to be heard throughout the entire Underground.-This story takes place during/after 2x05 of Doom Patrol. It's gonna be quite different from what actually happened.
Relationships: Crazy Jane & Cliff Steele, Crazy Jane & Niles Caulder, Crazy Jane & Victor Stone
Kudos: 4





	Shattered to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fan of the TV series. I had an idea that I thought was interesting and ran with it. I don't own anything relating to the Doom Patrol or DC comics. This is just for fun.
> 
> Warning: It's gonna be heavily flawed and may not get finished but I'll try my best to make it semi-decent and let you all know if I can't finish the story.

"Are you guys alright?"

The words are faint and almost incomprehensible but somehow, they mange to be heard throughout the entire Underground.

The hairs at the back of Jane's neck stood up at end.

"Do you think it worked, Kate?" A disembodied voice inquires.

_First Dorothy sicks Candle Man on us, now this? Or did we finally lost it?_

"Hello?"

"What the..." Hammerhead mumbles to herself.

Hammerhead had regained some consciousness but has yet to move a muscle.

Jane pulls Baby Doll closer, not caring that blood was getting onto her. It was pretty morbid, for sure, but holding her body brought Jane some comfort. She was the light and joy amidst the other alters. No one would admit it but they all will miss her. Flaming Katy hasn't reignited. She's been extinguished since that fucker made of wax had slammed her against the wall. They both were gone. There was nothing Jane could do about it.

No one knew what happened to Driver 8; both Driller Bill and Penny Farthing had went off to go search for her. Neither of them have returned yet. Jane could only hope that meant Driver 8 was okay and no one else was killed during the attack.

"Can you hear me in there?"

Jane looked around, her eyes started to prickle.

Karen, Lucy Fugue, and Pretty Polly had stayed behind with Jane and Hammerhead while the others inspected the damage. Karen started to tug at the ends of her white-blond hair as she grew more nervous. Lucy Fugue tries to calm her down but no one dares to say a word.

"I'm not going to harm you, any of you. But I need to know if you can hear me - I need to know that we got it right."

Pretty Polly's head inclined towards the ceiling. She gave into her curiosity and responded, "Yes...we can hear you."

Lucy gave Polly a look. "Where are you? Are you in the Underground?"

"What the fuck, Polly!" Jane snapped her head to look at Pretty Polly. "Are you trying to make things worse?"

Pretty Polly doesn't bother to respond. She stared at the ceiling - expecting something.

"I can help," The voice starts to get louder and clearer as he continued to speak. "Just...give us a chance."

Jane snorts, disbelief clear on her face.

"I don't fucking need your help!"

Jane hissed her next words. "I don't need some asshole who thinks they can fix me or whatever problems I have."

Lucy wraps a hand around Pretty Polly's arm, silencing her, as Karen forces herself to lock her hands together so she'll finally stop touching her hair. 

"No worries, Jane," Jane bites her tongue, letting him finish. "Your distrust is warranted and understood."

She didn't want another intruder inside her head but like Polly - she couldn't help but be a little curious.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hammerhead yelled, finally able to sit up.

"I'm not your enemy," A figure starts to materialize beside Jane. "Trust me, Daddy won't be able to resurface. Not while I'm here."

Karen's mouth drops at the sight of a young man appearing right beside Jane. Lucy tenses up and grips Polly's arm harder. Jane flinches at the sense of familiarity that his appearance brings her.

"Who are you?" Hammerhead repeats, pushing herself the floor and into a standing position. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

Hammerhead must feel too - or at the very least is still really out of it. Maybe the latter, considering she didn't beat him to a bloody pulp.

The man gave Jane a crooked smile and in return she scowled. His smile drops and his eyebrows raise in mixture of surprise and amusement.

"They were right. It's like..." He mumbles to himself, brushing a hand against his chin. "I'm John."

Hammerhead glares at him.

"Like I said before - what the fuck are you doing, _John_ ," Jane gently sets down Baby's body and pulls herself up to her feet.

John stares at a Hammerhead for a moment and his crooked smile returning.


End file.
